Renaissance
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de FMA Brotherhood ; l'avenir amoureux des personnages principaux semble propice mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'un nouvel ennemi va s'en prendre à eux ? Couples : EDxWIN ; ROYxRIZA & ALxMEI
1. Emmène moi avec toi

_**JE T'EMMENE AVEC MOI**_

_**Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui affichait deux heures et demi. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que son amie d'enfance et lui-même s'étaient assis sur un banc, observant ensuite les arrivées et départs des trains qui s'arrêtaient à cet arrêt. Winry lui expliquait, depuis ce laps de temps, comment prendre soin au mieux de son automail durant son voyage mais il ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop absorbé dans ses pensées et surtout par la jolie blonde. Cette dernière le remarqua et laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.**_

**" - Edward ! Tu m'écoutes ? S'exclama-t-elle en esquissant une légère moue.**

**- Ouais, répondit le susnommé de façon distraite.**

**- Très bien alors... Répète-moi exactement ce que je viens de te dire ! Ordonna-t-elle en serrant les poings, au lieu de son habituelle clé à molettes.**

**- Désolé, Winry. Que disais-tu ? Questionna-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.**

**- Ahhh ! Tu m'énerves ! Fit-elle en tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Tu te fiches complètement de ce que je raconte.**

**- Tu sais, maintenant qu'Alphonse a récupéré son corps d'origine, mon esprit est occupé par une fille mais... Pas n'importe laquelle et je réfléchis à la manière de le lui dire... Débuta-t-il avant d'être coupé par le sifflement d'un train qui, avec ce moyen, annonçait son arrivée imminente."**

_**La mécanicienne se leva brusquement en annonçant à l'alchimiste que son carrosse était avancé, tout cela, sur le ton de la moquerie. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ce qu'il se lève, il ne bougea pas d'un iota tant il était trop occupé à l'observer. **_

**" - Que se passe-t-il, Ed ? Interrogea la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement, troublée par ce regard profond qu'il lui adressait.**

**- Rien, soupira l'adolescent en pensant à la ridicule proposition qu'il aurait voulu faire. Bon, eh bien... Je vais y aller.**

**- Comme je te connais, tu vas rapidement cassé ton automail et donc, par conséquent, tu reviendras nous voir mais... N'oublie pas de prendre rendez-vous avant ! Dit-elle en souriant alors que le blond s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte." **

_**Lentement, il se retourna vers la jolie blonde qui le regarda sans comprendre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Edward prit la parole.**_

**" - Ecoute Winry... Commença-t-il avant que les mots ne veuillent plus sortir de sa bouche.**

**- Oui, quoi ? Eh ben, vas-y, je t'écoute ! L'encouragea-t-elle à poursuivre."**

_**Il se mit à rougir violemment sous le regard amusé de son amie.**_

**" - L'échange équivalent ! Je te donne volontiers une partie de ma vie, alors donne-moi la moitié de la tienne ! Hurla-t-il avant de gonfler les joues, rouge de gêne.**

**- Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tous les alchimistes sont comme cela ? T'es bête ou quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Je ne peux pas la partager, ma vie... Je te la donne entièrement."**

_**Le dénommé la fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Soudain, elle eut des gestes incompréhensibles et bafouilla des excuses bidons.**_

**" - Non, non ! Pas entièrement mais disons... 85%, déclara-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine."**

_**Cette réaction força son partenaire à rire aux éclats tout en prononçant entre deux qu'elle était une fille formidable et qu'elle savait tellement bien renverser l'échange équivalent. Tout à coup, elle le frappa gentiment à la tête, histoire de le calmer. Immédiatement, le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle.**_

**" - Edward... Reprit-elle, sérieusement. Tu sais pertinemment ce que je ressens pour toi et tu oses me demander de te donner une partie de ma vie ? **

**- Winry... Pars avec moi ! Lâcha-t-il en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes."**

_**La mécanicienne se figea de nouveau. Les yeux ambrés de son ami lui indiquaient à quel point il était sincère et elle découvrit une nouvelle lueur dans ses iris, celle de l'amour qu'il lui portait.**_

**" - Ed... J'aimerais tant t'accompagner mais... Tu oublies que je n'ai pas de valise et que..."**

_**Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de son vis à vis s'étaient posées sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser qu'elle approfondit en mettant une main derrière la nuque du blond. Le train démarra mais le couple s'en fichait complètement, l'essentiel, c'était qu'ils soient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La minute suivante, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais ils affichaient un énorme sourire sur leur visage.**_

**" - Je t'aime, Ed ! Murmura sa désormais compagne.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Winry. Allons préparer tes affaires et nous prendrons le train dès demain, ensembles. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter."**

_**Pour toute réponse, la susnommée se lova contre le torse de l'alchimiste, les larmes aux yeux, le coeur en fête. **_


	2. Sèche tes larmes

** CHAPITRE DEUX**

_**Sèche tes larmes**_

_**De l'autre côté de la ville, à l'hôpital de Central, le colonel Mustang rangeait méticuleusement ses vêtements dans le sac de sport que le lieutenant Hawkeye lui avait apporté la veille. Le médecin l'avait autorisé à sortir mais, contrairement à ce qui était convenu, ce n'était pas sa subordonnée qui passerait le chercher mais le sous-lieutenant Breda, cela à cause de fichiers en retard que Riza avait accepté de prendre en charge. En repensant au moment où elle le lui avait annoncé, il soupira bruyamment, regrettant l'absence de la jolie blonde qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant les deux premiers jours où il était arrivé dans ce bâtiment qu'il détestait à cause des odeurs de déshynfectants mélangés à d'autres produits médicaux.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_**La guerre était terminée, le "père" des homonculus venait d'être vaincu par le jeune alchimiste d'Etat, Edward Elric. Alphonse avait récupéré son corps d'origine mais demeurait toujours allongé sur le sol, la longue veste rouge de son frère le recouvrant suite à sa nudité. Cet enfer était fini et Hohenheim laissa éclater sa joie en pleurant tandis que Roy était tombé à genoux, ne se faisant pas encore à l'idée d'avoir perdu la vue. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit distinctement des pas se rapprocher de lui, il releva la tête. La personne courait, les cailloux crissant sous ses pieds.**_

**" - Colonel ! S'exclama une voix féminine.**

**- Lieutenant ! Vous allez bien ? **

**- Oui mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, vous avez l'air d'être anéanti. Ma foi, je peux vous comprendre... Je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les empêcher de se servir de vous.**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu étais blessée et je me devais de te protéger, répondit-il de façon virulente.**

**- Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse... Moi aussi j'ai pour but de veiller sur vous, quoique vous en pensiez ! Insista-t-elle en serrant les poings.**

**- Je préfère cette situation mais n'en parlons plus, tu veux bien ? Comment va ton épaule ?**

**- Elle me fait souffrir mais grâce à Mei Chan, je suis encore vivante, je lui dois énormément ! Déclara-t-elle en souriant à la fillette.**

**- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle Hawkeye. Je me suis spécialisée dans l'alchimie médicale pour sauver des vies et je ressentais le devoir de vous soigner, répondit la brunette.**

**- Merci beaucoup. Colonel, nous devrions aller à l'hôpital maintenant car l'alchimie ne peut pas tout résoudre. Tout comme vous, j'ai besoin d'être examinée, dit-elle en s'adressant de nouveau à son supérieur."**

_**Sans prévenir, la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. Le beau brun esquissa un léger sourire et leur corps fut parcouru d'un agréable frisson. Malgré leur complicité, ils n'avaient jamais osé se toucher sauf quand Mustang avait accepté de brûler son tatouage, résultant des recherches de son paternel. Au fond de leur coeur, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient habités par les mêmes sentiments mais préféraient respecter le stric règlement des armées.**_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

_**Soudain, Roy fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre contenance avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. **_

**" - Bonjour, colonel ! Le salua gaiement le sous-lieutenant Breda. Heureux de quitter cet endroit ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Vous savez à quel point je déteste ces lieux qui sentent la mort, répondit le susnommé.**

**- Je vois. Dans ce cas, comme vous avez l'air d'être pressé, nous pouvons y aller ! **

**- Entendu, j'enfile mon manteau et nous y allons."**

_**Dix minutes plus tard, Mustang était arrivé devant son immeuble. Il fut guidé par son collègue qui l'accompagna jusque sa porte d'entrée. **_

**" - Nous sommes devant chez vous, colonel. Je vais donc vous laisser, fit Breda en s'inclinant.**

**- A-Attendez ! Avez-vous oublié que je n'ai plus la capacité de voir ? Paniqua légèrement le bel homme.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, colonel. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son supérieur.**

**- Q-qu'est-ce que... Débuta-t-il avant de s'interrompre en entendant le bruit d'une clef insérée dans une serrure. Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**- Calmez-vous, colonel, le rassura une voix féminine. Hayate, au pied !"**

_**Le chien remonta les escaliers avant de s'assoir près de sa maîtresse qui lui offrit une caresse en signe de récompense. Puis, elle lui fit signe d'entrer pendant que son chef ne bougeait plus avant de s'approcher doucement de celui-ci.**_

**" - J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ne pas être venue vous chercher à l'hôpital. Je vous ai menti, les dossiers étaient terminés mais je devais ranger votre appartement pour ne pas que vous tombiez, au cas où vous chercheriez à vous promener dans la pièce, avoua-t-elle. **

**- Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois honnête avec moi, après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant et je croyais que nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, rétorqua-t-il.**

**- Pourquoi rendez-vous les choses aussi difficiles... ? Dit-elle, la voix tremblante."**

_**Tout à coup, les larmes coulèrent le long de son beau visage. Comme s'il le voyait, Roy tendit une main vers sa figure et la posa délicatement sur sa joue. En sentant l'eau salée sur son pouce, il soupira longuement tout en s'approchant d'elle.**_

**" - Riza... Ne pleure pas. Je sais que je ne peux plus voir tes larmes mais je peux sentir ta peine, comme si mes autres sens s'étaient décuplés. Ecoute... Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par la jolie blonde.**

**- Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Tu te voiles la face, Roy... ! Toutes ces filles avec lesquelles tu as eu des rapports, tu ne les as jamais aimées ! J'ai vu à quel point tu as eu peur de me perdre lorsque cet imbécile m'a transpercé la gorge mais tu n'as pas eu l'audace de me dire que tu m'aimais ! Tu es un lâche, Roy Mustang ! **

**- Riza... Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais depuis longtemps. Cependant... Je dois t'avouer que tu as raison, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre ! Je tiens énormément à toi parce que je suis amoureux."**

_**L'interpellée entrouvrit la bouche, surprise. **_

**" - Je vais regretter de ne plus pouvoir voir ton joli visage, tes formes généreuses, tes yeux magnifiques... C'est mon plus grand regret mais... Si j'avais eu à me sacrifier pour te sauver la vie, je n'aurais pas hésité une se..."**

_**Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, sanglotant violemment. Elle enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de son colonel tandis qu'il lui enserrait la taille. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se détache légèrement du beau brun, observant ainsi ses lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser depuis si longtemps. Malgré tout, elle ne céda pas, bien décidé à ce que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. **_

**" - Eh bien, colonel... Même si vous ne possédez plus la vue, vous ne perdez pas de temps, fit une voix familière."**

_**L'intéressé esquissa un sourire moqueur.**_

**" - Je ne suis pas le seul, pas vrai ? **

**- C-Comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas seul ? Questionna Edward.**

**- Disons, que même si on m'a oté la vue, je possède toujours mon sixième sens. **

**- Bonsoir, Colonel, le salua Winry.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'enquit le lieutenant.**

**- Nous nous installons à côté ! S'enthousiasma la mécanicienne. Ed est venu ici pour pouvoir enseigner l'alchimie aux nouvelles recrues !**

**- C'est pas vrai... On n'est pas dans de beaux draps, chuchota Mustang à l'oreille de sa belle."**


	3. Epouse moi

_** CHAPITRE TROIS**_

**Epouse-moi**

_**Après dix minutes passées dans la cuisine, le lieutenant Hawkeye revint dans le salon, une théière dans la main droite. Elle versa une partie de son contenu dans quatre tasses qu'elle avait préalablement préparées avant de poser le récipient sur un repose-plat et de s'assoir aux côtés de son amie, la jeune Rockbell qui esquissait un large sourire. C'est d'ailleurs sur un ton moqueur qu'elle s'adressa à l'autre blonde.**_

**" - Alors comme cela, tu joues les infirmières personnelles pour le grand et ténébreux Colonel Mustang ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.**

**- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi mais on peut le voir comme cela. Cependant, une fois que le Colonel aura prit ses marques, je le laisserai se débrouiller seul, répondit Riza.**

**- Vous étiez déjà son garde du corps et vous acceptez maintenant de lui servir de bonne à tout faire ? Questionna Edward. Vous en avez du courage.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Fullmetal ? Rétorqua Roy en se redressant légèrement.**

**- Simplement que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous prendre en charge. Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans la compagnie d'une femme, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'apprécie qu'une femme soit auprès de moi mais... Je ne suis pas incapable de mener ma vie tout seul ! " **

_**Voyant que la discussion prenait une tournure étrange, Winry décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. **_

**" - Colonel ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Monsieur Havoc ? Je crois qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait dans une petite boutique ?**

**- Récemment, il est revenu à Central et, même si tu ne vas pas être content, Fullmetal, il a de nouveau retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, avoua le susnommé.**

**- Comment est-ce possible ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez utilisé la pierre philosophale ? S'exclama soudainement l'ancien alchimiste.**

**- Calme-toi, Ed, fit sa désormais compagne en posant une main sur son avant-bras. **

**- Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, intervint Hawkeye. Puis-je lui expliquer, Colonel ?**

**- Vous parlez de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital, Lieutenant ? Interrogea l'interpellé.**

**- Oui. "**

_**Voyant que son supérieur avait hoché la tête, elle continua.**_

**" - Merci, Colonel. Comme vous le savez, nous étions à l'hôpital après que tu aies vaincu le monstre. Et nous avons reçu la visite du docteur Marcoh. Ce dernier nous a révélé qu'il possédait une pierre philosophale et, il voulait la donner au Colonel mais... " **

_**Elle dû s'interrompre un moment, sa gorge s'étant nouée en pensant à l'état dans lequel se trouvait le futur Führer. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit son récit en remerciant le ciel que son supérieur ne puisse voir à quel point elle se sentait triste.**_

**" - Il a refusé pour permettre à Havoc de récupérer sa capacité à marcher alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'en servir pour retrouver l'usage de la vue ! "**

_**Elle avait terminé sa phrase en haussant un minimum le ton. Bouleversée, elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Mustang se rapprocha de sa seconde et la prit dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était mourante.**_

**" - Ne vous en faites pas, Lieutenant. Je vais bien et je ne regrette pas du tout d'y avoir renoncer... Le bonheur des autres fait mon propre bonheur même s'il me manque une chose essentielle, déclara Roy en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme.**

**- Nous allons vous laisser, proposa Winry en se levant. " **

_**Elle tendit une main vers Edward qui l'accepta tandis qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait pleurer l'amie de sa petite-amie. Ils se saluèrent rapidement avant de sortir de l'appartement dont ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. **_

_**Riza continuait de sangloter dans la chaleur de son supérieur qui, quant à lui, s'était mit à lui caresser le dos comme pour consoler un enfant. Il soupira longuement avant de prendre la parole :**_

**" - Riza... Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait subir autant d'épreuves et... Il n'y a qu'une chose que je peux faire pour ne pas en accumuler d'autres et c'est pour cela que je vais te demander quelque chose de très important. " **

_**Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer :**_

**" - Quitte l'armée et accepte de m'épouser ... ! Termina-t-il en posant sa tête contre celle de sa partenaire. " **

_**Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, les sanglots de la jolie blonde redoublèrent et il la serra davantage contre lui. Les battements de leur coeur avaient eux aussi redoubler et il fallut un moment avant que le lieutenant puisse répondre :**_

**" - Roy... Es-tu certain de vouloir te marier à une femme comme moi ? Contrairement à ces filles avec qui tu as couché, je n'ai pas un caractère facile et...**

**- Moi non plus, la coupa-t-il. N'oublie pas à quel point je peux être flemmard, prétencieux, colérique. J'ai beaucoup plus de défaut que toi, j'en suis persuadé ! **

**- Peu importe, je le supporterai ! Lâcha soudainement la jeune femme. Sache que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi au premier instant où je t'ai vu ! Cependant... Tu étais l'élève de mon père et je me suis interdit de te dévoiler mes sentiments. "**

_**Le Colonel s'était approché précautionneusement de sa subordonnée et déposa l'une de ses paumes contre sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce. Malgré les limites qu'elle s'était imposée, elle fit le premier pas et l'embrassa. Au départ, le baiser se fit doux et tendre mais il devint rapidement fougueux et passionné, Mustang mettant une main derrière la nuque de sa partenaire pour l'approfondir. Après de longues secondes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leur respiration saccadée. **_

**" - Riza... Désolé de gâcher ce si beau moment mais... Tu ne m'as pas répondu, souhaites-tu devenir mon épouse ? S'enquit-il avec une légère inquiétude.**

**- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je suis d'accord pour passer le restant de ma vie auprès de toi, en tant que Madame Mustang ! " **

_**Il sourit tout en déposant à son tour, ses lèvres contre celles de sa désormais fiancée. Puis, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de cette dernière qui soupira de contentement. **_

**" - Répète-le encore une fois, Riza, susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave.**

**- Madame Riza Mustang, dit-elle lascivement. Bon... Nous devrions aller nous coucher, la journée risque d'être longue demain, les dossiers s'accumulent d'après Breda. Viens, je vais te guider. " **

_**C'est ainsi que la soirée se termina, ils s'endormirent sagement dans la chambre du beau brun ténébreux.**_


	4. Montre moi

_** CHAPITRE QUATRE**_

**Montre-moi **

_**Winry ouvrit lentement la porte de leur nouvel appartement pendant que son compagnon regardait étrangement le palier voisin. Il se posa de nombreuses questions concernant la relation entre le Colonel et sa subordonnée, pourquoi avait-elle été si bouleversée lorsque l'ancien alchimiste avait évoqué la pierre philosophale ? Pour quelle raison le Lieutenant avait prit la défense de son supérieur ? La réponse lui sembla évidente lorsqu'il sentit les douces lèvres de sa mécanicienne sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage ce moment mais la jolie blonde recula légèrement en riant. Le jeune homme la regarda, incrédule, ce qui la poussa à prendre la parole.**_

**" - Ed ! Je veux bien que tu me prouves à quel point tu es amoureux de moi mais... Nous n'allons quand même pas faire cela dans le couloir ? Dit-elle en lui prenant la main droite. Viens, nous serons plus tranquilles à l'intérieur.**

**- Winry... Tu es tellement belle ! Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant violemment. Nous sommes encore jeunes, tu ne trouves pas, nous devrions attendre le bon moment pour... " **

_**Il déglutit difficilement.**_

**" - Ce genre de choses, termina-t-il. Enfin... Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoique ce soit avec moi, d'accord ? **

**- Edward, débuta-t-elle d'une voix suave. Je t'ai attendu de nombreuses fois et puis, nous allons avoir dix-huit ans prochainement, ne trouves-tu pas que nous soyons assez matures pour franchir cette étape ? " **

_**Le susnommé fut surpris de la réaction de sa petite-amie. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi déterminée à lui faire perdre la tête. Bien sûr, il était irrésistiblement attiré par sa vis à vis et par son corps de rêve mais il mettait cela sur le compte des hormones. Voyant la tête hilarante que faisait son partenaire, la jeune Rockbell ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous le regard incompréhensif de celui qui lui faisait face.**_

**" - Mais enfin, Winry... Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Interrogea le Fullmetal. Cesse de te moquer de moi, tu n'es pas mieux !**

**- Ed ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tronche ! Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets. Désolée... Je n'ai pas pu résister.**

**- Ouais... Dis-moi, tu comptes te foutre de moi toute la nuit ou on peut rentrer ? **

**- Oh... Ne te fâche pas. Combien de fois tu t'es moqué de moi ? Je n'arrive même plus à les comptabiliser ! "**

_**Il soupira avant d'esquisser un léger sourire moqueur. Puis, sans prévenir, il se jeta sur sa compagne, les faisant pénétrer dans le couloir de leur nid douillet. Le blond referma la porte avec son automail et la verrouilla avant d'embrasser de nouveau les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Ensuite, il la plaqua doucement contre le mur le plus proche et couvrir son cou de baisers papillons qui lui paraissaient être d'agréables brûlures. Quant à elle, l'une de ses mains était derrière la nuque de l'ancien alchimiste tandis que la seconde commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise blanche. **_

**" - Winry... Haleta-t-il. Tu es réellement sûre d'être prête pour que l'on passe à l'acte ? **

**- Tu es l'homme de ma vie, Ed ! J'en suis convaincue et donc... Oui, je suis certaine de le vouloir, répondit-elle en détachant la queue de cheval du garçon.**

**- D'accord, je t'aime tellement, Winry ! Par le passé... " **

_**Il fut interrompu par l'index de la concernée qui s'était posé sur sa bouche. **_

**" - Comme tu dis, c'est du passé. Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, prouve-moi à quel point tu es fou amoureux de moi et je te rendrai ton amour puissance dix, je t'en fais la promesse, déclara la jeune femme. "**

_**En guise de réponse, il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant. Sa chemise tomba au sol et celle de la jolie blonde ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu jusqu'à se retrouver nus, tous les deux, dans leur chambre. Edward déposa sa copine sur le lit avec une extrême douceur avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Il l'observa un moment, attendant qu'elle lui donne le signal pour qu'il la pénètre. Elle hocha la tête et l'encouragea en souriant.**_

**" - D'après ce que je sais, ça risque de te faire un peu mal, excuse-moi par avance, fit-il avant de se placer entre ses cuisses.**

**- C'est moi qui le veux, je ne t'en voudrai pas, fais-moi confiance, Ed, le rassura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le dos. " **

_**Lentement, il s'inséra en elle. Son visage fut brièvement crispé à cause de la douleur mais pour rassurer son partenaire, elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées toutes seules et lui adressa un large sourire, de nouvelles sensations parcourant son corps chaud comme la braise. **_

**" - Pardonnes-moi, Winry, dit-il en baissant la tête, honteux. **

**- Bouge, Ed ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. " **

_**Malgré la surprise, il s'exécuta en faisant de légers va et vients qui, après plusieurs minutes, devinrent plus rapides, plus sensuels, les faisant tous les deux gémir de plaisir. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, ils s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, trempés de sueur mais un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ils murmurèrent en choeur :**_

_**" - Je t'aime ! " **_


	5. Retrouvailles fraternelles

_** CHAPITRE CINQ**_

**Retrouvailles fraternelles**

_**Les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition au-dessus de la ville de Central. La plupart des habitants étaient encore paisiblement endormis mis à part ceux qui devaient aller de bonne heure à leur travail. Dans un immeuble situé à environ un kilomètre du QG, le lieutenant Hawkeye leva lentement les paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce tout en soupirant silencieusement. Soudain, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle baissa la tête vers le bras qui entourait sa taille. Elle se sentait bien, son dos collé au torse de son supérieur qui, lorsqu'elle l'observa, était encore en train de dormir, sa joue droite appuyée contre l'omoplate de la jeune femme. Cette posture la poussa à esquisser un large sourire avant de se nicher de nouveau dans son oreiller. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et remarqua qu'il était déjà dix heures et demi. Jamais elle n'avait dormi aussi longtemps, pas même durant ses congés car elle estimait que le sommeil était une perte de temps et que comme la vie pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment, elle devait en profiter un maximum. Cependant, en cette journée, elle avait décidé de ne pas obéir à ce principe et de rester auprès de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le beau brun remua légèrement avant d'émerger et de resserrer sa prise autour des hanches de sa subordonnée qui referma les yeux pour savourer davantage ce contact.**_

**" - Riza... Je suis content que tu sois restée cette nuit et j'espère que ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière, murmura Mustang à l'oreille de la susnommée.**

**- Non. Si tu as décidé de mettre un terme à ton titre de coureur de jupons, alors je resterai. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en irai, répondit-elle en posant une main sur celle qui était posée sur son ventre.**

**- Je pense que mes aventures d'une nuit me servait à oublier que je ne t'avais pas auprès de moi et, pour être honnête, quand je faisais l'amour à ces femmes, je t'imaginais à leur place.**

**- Roy, tu n'étais pas obligé de me révéler ce détail ... ! Fit-elle faussement outrée. Mais, avec cette révélation, dois-je comprendre que tu désires que je reste à tes côtés ? **

**- Absolument et je tiens toujours à ce que tu deviennes mon épouse, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ! Je t'aime tellement, Riza. Et... Même si je ne peux plus te voir... " **

_**Il fut interrompu par l'index de la jolie blonde qui s'était posé sur sa bouche. **_

**" - Nous trouverons un moyen de te rendre la vue. Tu as entendu parler de l'alchimie médicale ? J'y ai réfléchi et je pense réellement à l'apprendre, avoua-t-elle.**

**- N'avais-tu pas affirmé que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler d'alchimie depuis que ton père a ancré le résultat de ses recherches sur ton dos ? Demanda son compagnon, la voix tremblante. " **

_**Il se rappelait ce jour où elle lui avait demandé de le lui brûler pour éviter qu'un autre alchimiste de flamme naisse. Puis cette soirée où il avait exécuté son souhait, la tristesse qu'il avait vue dans ses prunelles ambrées, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, les cris qu'elle n'avait pas osés pousser. **_

**" - Si mais, avec du recul, je me dis que c'est la seule façon pour que tu puisses voir de nouveau même s'il y a aussi la pierre philosophale qui pourrait peut-être réussir également, souffla-t-elle.**

**- Est-ce si important pour toi ? Tu ne supportes pas l'idée de vivre avec un homme aveugle... Débuta-t-il avant d'être coupé.**

**- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Cela m'importe peu mais je sais à quel point tu avais la vision d'un monde utopique et, si en devenant Führer tu peux le rendre meilleur, alors il faut que tu puisses le constater aussi par toi-même. **

**- Riza... Tu es vraiment une femme remarquable et qui trouve toujours les mots pour réconforter, dit-il en lui embrassant chastement l'épaule. " **

_**Elle se retourna de façon à se retrouver face à lui et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son vis à vis. Après cela, elle prit la main du Colonel qui reposait dans son dos et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens en esquissant un sourire. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à observer ceux-ci tandis que son compagnon admirait son joli minois. Vers onze heures, elle l'embrassa de nouveau mais rapidement, elle devait retourner chez elle pour se changer et récupérer quelques vêtements. Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, Roy la retint par le poignet.**_

**" - Reviens vite, s'il te plait. **

**- Compte sur moi, acquiesça-t-elle en marchant vers la porte. Ah... Je t'aime aussi, Roy. " **

_**Elle lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de sortir de la pièce. Quant au Colonel, il se rallongea dans son lit et médita à leur avenir. Il s'imaginait déjà le jour de leur mariage, lui devant l'autel, elle marchant tout doucement, au rythme de la musique, jusqu'à lui. Il soupira de contentement et replongea dans les bras de Morphée.**_

_**Dans l'appartement voisin, la jeune Rockbell préparait le déjeuner sous l'oeil attentif de son compagnon. Ce dernier avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, se remémorant la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient passée, leur première et certainement pas leur dernière. Bien qu'ils avaient été quelque peu maladroits, la passion les avait consumés entièrement. Winry releva la tête vers l'ancien alchimiste et lui demanda, sur un ton rempli de malice :**_

**" - Malgré le fait que cela ait été notre première fois, j'ai apprécié ce moment, pas toi ?**

**- Bien sûr que si mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans notre relation. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas simplement avec ces plaisirs charnels que je vais te le prouver, répondit-il en se mettant sur ses pieds.**

**Je sais à quel point tu es amoureux de moi et tu sais que je le suis autant, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Dis-moi, tu crois que le Colonel va enfin se confier à son Lieutenant ?**

**- Aucune idée. Ca me rend folle ! Tout le monde a remarqué combien ils s'aiment et ce sont les seuls à ne rien voir ! **

**- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Win... ! Et puis, tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes mal placés pour parler de ceci ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous aussi nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance et nous nous sommes déclarés que depuis deux jours. " **

_**Elle réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.**_

**" - Tu as raison. Mais tu rends compte que nous avons gâché pas mal d'années à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre ? Continua-t-elle. **

**- Nous n'aurions pas pu vivre pleinement notre histoire. Je me devais de rendre le corps à Al et toi-même tu as pu voir à quel point cela était dangereux ! Rétorqua-t-il.**

**- Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos... Tu ne vas plus me rapporter d'argent, je vais te regretter en tant que client. **

**- Tu pourras toujours proposer tes services à d'autres personnes. De plus, Rush Valley n'est pas tellement loin et nous pourrons rendre visite à Garfiels de temps en temps. **

**- Je plaisantais, Ed ! Rit-elle en se lovant dans ses bras qu'il referma immédiatement autour de ses épaules.**

**- Par contre, cet après-midi, que dirais-tu si nous allions chez Mme Hughes ? Elicia doit beaucoup te manquer ?**

**- Oui, elle est de plus en plus mignonne. Merci, Edward ! Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers le visage de son petit-ami. " **

_**Il s'aperçut, en baissant le regard vers elle, qu'elle quémandait un baiser. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux avant de le lui offrir. **_

_**La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où résidait la famille Hughes. Depuis la mort de Maes, les deux amants ressentaient un certain malaise, encore plus prononcé chez la jeune femme. Une fois, alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore que le soldat était décédé, elle s'était présentée devant la porte de leur appartement et la petite avait cru que c'était son père qui rentrait du travail. Se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa mère qui l'avait, entre deux, rejointe. **_

_**Le coupla monta dans l'ascenseur et le blond appuya sur l'interrupteur du troisième étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils virent deux silhouettes dont une qui leur était parfaitement familière : Alphonse. D'ailleurs, c'est le prénom qui sortit en premier des lèvres de la jolie blonde, obligeant le susnommé à se tourner vers eux. **_

**" - Winry ! Grand frère ! Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna gaiement le cadet.**

**- La même chose que vous, je suppose, répondit son aîné. Et qui est... Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Mei Chang ? C'est bien toi ? **

**- Salut, Ed ! Tu as l'air tellement surpris, ricana-t-elle, tu ne pensais pas que je changerai à ce point, pas vrai ? S'exclama la brunette.**

**- C'est vrai, tu n'es plus la naine que nous avions laissée la dernière fois. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là et, qui plus est, avec mon frère ?**

**- Je passerai l'éponge sur le surnom, pour une fois mais tâche de ne pas recommencer. Et, pour ce qui est de savoir ce que je fais là... J'ai rencontré le Seigneur Al à la gare et, il m'a racontée qu'il voulait venir à Xing pour apprendre l'alchimie médicale à mes côtés donc... Je lui ai proposé de rester ici, à Central afin que nous puissions être proches du Lieutenant Hawkeye et du Colonel Mustang. D'ailleurs... Nous ne savions pas que vous vous installeriez ici ? Finit-elle par constater.**

**- Eh bien... C'est génial ! Tu te rends compte, Al ! Nous allons pouvoir rester réunis. Vous n'allez pas nous croire mais nous habitons dans l'appartement voisin à celui du Colonel, annonça le Fullmetal.**

**- Si ce n'est pas une coincidence ! S'enthousiasma son frangin. Vous allez pouvoir l'inviter souvent dans ce cas là.**

**- Pas vraiment, c'est bien parti pour que le Lieutenant Hawkeye s'installe chez lui, fit Winry. **

**- Finalement, cette guerre contre les Homonculus a eu du bon, tous les couples se forment, pensa Alphonse en regardant tendrement en direction de sa partenaire. Je me demande comment Ed va réagir lorsqu'il apprendra que moi aussi, je sors avec une fille et, plus particulièrement Mei. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête, ça risque d'être drôle ! " **

_**Un sourire se forma sur le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il éclate de rire sous le regard incrédule des autres. **_


	6. Bouleversements  partie I

_**CHAPITRE SIX**_

**Bouleversements ( partie I )**

_**Alors que le cadet s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Hughes qui fut agréablement surprise en découvrant autant de monde sur son pallier. Elle esquissa un large sourire tout en proposant aux jeunes gens d'entrer dans l'appartement, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir. A peine eut-ils pénétrer dans le salon que Winry fut percutée par une fillette coiffée de deux couettes, ce qui la rendait terriblement mignonne.**_

**" - Elica, en voilà des manières ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on accueille des invités, expliqua sa mère.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, Gracia. C'est simplement pour me montrer à quel point elle est heureuse de me revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jolie blonde.**

**- Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu ne nous as pas rendues visite, déclara tristement la petite. **

**- Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais... Les garçons avaient besoin de mon aide. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je pourrai venir plus souvent car figures-toi que nous avons emménagé ici.**

**- Vraiment ? Questionna l'épouse du défunt Maes. C'est une excellente nouvelle ! **

**- Oui et j'ai hâte que vous m'accordiez de votre temps pour m'apprendre de nouvelles recettes de cuisine. **

**- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je viens tout juste de préparer une tarte aux pommes, vous en voulez un morceau pour accompagner votre thé ?**

**- Ah oui ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Alphonse et Winry. **

**- D'après Edward, vous cuisinez très bien alors cela ne se refuse pas, continua le jeune homme.**

**- Je vais vous donner un coup de main, proposa la mécanicienne. **

**- C'est très gentille de ta part, vous désirez autre chose ? Interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres.**

**- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps sauf Mei Chang.**

**- J'aimerais un peu d'eau pour mon chat, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en caressant le concerné.**

**- Bien, conclut Gracia en se levant. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes. En attendant, faites comme chez vous.**

**- Merci beaucoup, Madame Hughes, la remercièrent-elle. " **

_**Une fois que les deux femmes eurent quitté la pièce, l'ancien alchimiste se concentra de nouveau sur son frère qui détourna immédiatement le regard en rougissant légèrement.**_

**" - Ne crois pas que tu vas toujours être interrompu et ainsi que tu vas pouvoir éviter la question, fit l'aîné avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage.**

**- Nous aussi, nous pourrions te demander ce qui se passe entre Winry et toi, intervint malicieusement la princesse. " **

_** A ce moment, ce fut au tour du Fullmetal de rougir. Il baissa le regard vers le sol avant de se reprendre brusquement et de s'exclamer :**_

**" - C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier alors n'essayez pas de l'esquiver. Crache le morceau, Al ! **

**- Très bien, sinon tu ne nous laisseras jamais tranquilles. Tu as vu juste... J'ai demandé à Mei d'être ma petite-amie, avoua le cadet.**

**- C'est une catastrophe ! Je vais devoir la supporter en tant que belle-soeur, une peste comme elle ! **

**- Qui tu traites de peste ? S'écria la concernée. Tu t'es pas vu comme emmerdeur de première ? " **

_** Elicia se boucha les oreilles, poussant l'ancienne armure à la prendre dans ses bras et à intervenir :**_

**" - Calmez-vous ! Fit-il calmement pour ne pas effrayer davantage la fillette. Frangin, tu ne devrais pas insulter Mei, dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi-même qui lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et non l'inverse. Quant à toi, Mei, je te conseille de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. " **

_** Les deux opposants soupirèrent de façon synchronisée en se rasseyant. Alphonse, qui esquissait un sourire moqueur, prit la main de sa compagne et la caressa tendrement. La brunette se tourna vers lui et lui sourit amoureusement, les yeux brillants de tendresse. Gracia et Winry revinrent dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains de chacune. Une odeur délicieuse envahit la pièce, mettant l'eau à la bouche de tout le monde.**_

**" - Alors Edward, Winry m'a dit que vous habitiez ensembles, ce n'est pas trop dur la colocation ? Interrogea la mère de famille en souriant. " **

_** Les souvenirs de leur première nuit d'amour lui revint en mémoire et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge brique. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et secoua la tête en signe de négation.**_

**" - Disons que nous avons des habitudes différentes mais nous nous mettons d'accord. Dans un couple, il faut bien faire des compromis, fit la jolie blonde. Je dois vous avouer que lorsque Edward m'a demandée de l'accompagner ici, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je rêvais de ce moment où il me demanderait de le suivre n'importe où ! **

**- L'amour est le plus beau sentiment que l'on puisse éprouver. A l'avenir, vous me direz que j'avais raison, j'en suis convaincue, déclara Gracia, les larmes aux yeux à cause des souvenirs qui lui remontaient à l'esprit. " **

_** Comme si elle avait ressenti la détresse de sa maman, Elicia se lova contre elle tandis que la mécanicienne l'enlaça par derrière, au-dessus du canapé. La jeune Rockbell ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, poussant son petit-ami à la prendre dans ses bras. **_

**" - Je suis désolée, Madame Hughes, sanglota cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas vous rendre aussi triste.**

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Winry. Même si cela fait trois ans qu'il nous a quitté, parler de lui me met toujours dans cet état, la rassura la mère de famille. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je ne devrais pas être aussi faible, ne serait-ce que pour Elicia, notre chère petite fille. " **

_** La susnommée releva la tête vers celle de sa maman qui esquissa un sourire rassurant avant de lui chuchotait qu'elle l'aimait énormément. La fillette le lui retourna tout en resserrant l'étreinte autour de la taille de sa mère. **_

_** Le reste de la visite fut plus chaleureux et ils restèrent longtemps, racontant tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux dernières années avant de la remercier pour son hospitalité et de partir. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, Winry proposa chaleureusement à Alphonse et Mei de les accompagner Edward et elle-même à leur appartement, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. **_

_** Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et immédiatement le cadet intervint :**_

**" - Dites, ce n'est pas là que le Colonel habite également ? **

**- Si, malheureusement, soupira son frère. Comment es-tu au courant ? **

**- Eh bien... Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Une fois je l'ai suivi alors que le lieutenant l'accompagnait et je les ai vu entrer dans cette tour ! **

**- Comme ça tu joues les espions, Al ? Fit la jolie blonde en levant un doigt accusateur. Je ne te pensais pas comme cela.**

**- C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut, je sais mais vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait trop longtemps que Mustang et Hawkeye se tournent autour sans jamais se trouver ?**

**- On s'en fiche ! Ce sont leurs affaires, souffla l'ancien alchimiste. Sinon, Al... J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelque chose à m'avouer ?**

**- Ah oui... Eh bien... Je compte devenir alchimiste d'état à mon tour ! Lâcha-t-il rapidement, anxieux face à la réaction de son aîné. " **

_**Ce dernier acquiesça le coup lentement tandis que sa compagne avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et s'imaginer plusieurs scénarios. Comme il l'avait prévu, Edward prit une longue inspiration avant de réagir. **_


	7. Bouleversements partie II

_**CHAPITRE SEPT**_

**Bouleversements (Partie II)**

_Edward ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une annonce de ce genre venant de la part de son frère qui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire remarquer à son aîné que l'armée le prenait pour un pantin. L'ancien alchimiste soupira longuement avant de laisser son incompréhension éclater. _

Comment peux-tu accepter de faire parti de ces personnes qui ne pensent qu'à massacrer les autres ? S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Ed ! Ce ne sera plus comme auparavant, dois-je te rappeler que la guerre contre les Homonculus est terminée et que la place de Führer va certainement être confiée au Colonel Mustang ? Expliqua le cadet.

Je... Tu as raison. Mais Al, es-tu certain de prendre la bonne décision ? N'oublies pas que l'alchimie nous a apporté énormément de problèmes.

J'en suis conscient mais c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je tiens à devenir alchimiste d'Etat, pour essayer de réparer mes erreurs, pour faire en sorte que le monde soit meilleur et montrer que ce pouvoir peut être bénéfique si on l'utilise à bon escient, soutint l'ancienne armure.

Très bien, de toute façon je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis, je suppose ?

Parfaitement ! Sourit Alphonse. Tu as compris que personne n'influencera ma décision.

Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance, frangin.

_Pour appuyer ses paroles, Edward prit son frère dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Leur complicité avait toujours été flagrante et ne s'était pas estompée au fil du temps. Winry se leva pour se joindre à leur câlin, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il restait une jolie brunette seule, ils se séparèrent et son compagnon lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta. Ainsi, ils purent recommencer à s'étreindre mais tous les quatre, cette fois. _

Bienvenue dans la famille, Mei, déclara soudainement l'aîné. A ce moment, je peux enfin dire que nous sommes au complet.

Ed... Commença la blonde. Tu as changé d'avis, ce n'est plus la petite peste ? Je suis fière de toi, tu progresses.

Winry... ! Disons que... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est le bonheur d'Al et, si pour qu'il soit heureux, il faut que je l'accepte comme belle-soeur, je le ferai.

Merci, Ed, fit son frère en enlaçant tendrement la princesse. Bon... Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais nous devrions y aller, l'aménagement de notre nouvel appartement ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Vous voulez un coup de main ? Proposa la Rockbell.

C'est gentil de ta part, Winry mais... Nous allons nous débrouiller, en attendant, prends soin de ce crétin.

_Le concerné serra les poings pour ne pas répondre à cette provocation tandis que l'ancienne armure éclatait de rire. Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avant de se quitter. _

_ Le Colonel Mustang se réveilla dans les environs d'onze heures et demi. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille pour savoir si sa subordonnée était de retour mais il se rendit compte, après un moment, que ce n'était pas le cas. Il soupira, se sentant soudainement seul, comme abandonné et il essaya donc de se lever. Il avança ensuite à tâtons afin de ne pas trébucher jusqu'au salon. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut atteindre la cuisine, il heurta le coin d'un meuble et tomba à genoux. A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le lieutenant Hawkeye pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitation et entendit distinctement de légères plaintes venant de la kitchenette. Elle sortit son arme tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce et c'est là qu'elle vit son supérieur, à quatre pattes, essayant tant bien que mal de se relever en s'accrochant au gaz. _

Colonel... Enfin je veux dire, Roy ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

Non, tout va bien, Riza. J'ai tellement eu la crainte que tu ne reviendrais pas.

Pour quelle raison ? Tu crois que je jouais la comédie lorsque je t'ai dit que je reviendrai, quand je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais ?

Non ! S'écria-t-il rapidement. Jamais je ne douterai de tes sentiments et, à vrai dire, je m'étais aperçu depuis longtemps que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. Cependant, comme ma réputation était déjà surfaite, je n'ai pas osé t'aborder. Tu aurais certainement cru que je te compterai parmi mes autres conquêtes.

_ Tout à coup, elle prit soudainement peur. Dans ce domaine, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà eu des rapports intimes avec un homme mais pas autant que son désormais futur-mari. Remarquant que la jeune femme ne réagissait plus, il prit de nouveau la parole :_

J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Si je l'ai fait, j'en suis navré, s'excusa-t-il.

Non c'est simplement... Je réfléchissais, avoua la jolie blonde. Disons que, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie alors...

Ca n'a aucune importance car, durant toutes ces nuits, je n'ai rêvé que de t'avoir dans mes bras. On peut dire que, comme je savais que je ne pourrais pas t'obtenir, je me consolais avec des filles d'un soir. Mais, contrairement à elle, je te veux auprès de moi pour toujours. Quand tu m'as avoué que tu étais amoureuse de moi, je me suis considéré comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Vraiment ? Je... Ta déclaration me touche. Je ne te pensais pas aussi sentimental, sourit-elle en plaçant ses mains sous les aisselles du beau brun. Je vais t'aider, à trois, tu appuieras sur tes pieds. Un, deux... Trois !

_Il s'exécuta et, une fois debout, il se dépêcha de la prendre dans ses bras, humant au passage, son délicieux shampoing aromatisé à la noix de coco. Riza passa, quant à elle, les siens autour de sa taille, posant sa tête contre la poitrine musclée du colonel. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour savourer ce moment avant que ce dernier ne se détache légèrement de sa vis à vis pour l'observer. Après quelques secondes, il releva doucement sa tête à l'aide de sa main qu'il avait positionnée sous son menton et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hawkeye répondit immédiatement ce baiser qui devint rapidement fiévreux et passionné. Le futur Führer fit glisser sa main – au départ posée sur la nuque de la jeune femme – le long de sa clavicule, de son épaule et il s'attela à lui retirer sa veste. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement tout en promenant ses doigts le long du torse nu de son petit-ami qui s'attaqua au top de celle-ci alors que ses lèvres se baladait désormais sur son cou. _

Roy... Promets-moi de ne pas me torturer trop longtemps, s'il te plait, gémit-elle en basculant la tête vers l'arrière.

Comme dit le proverbe, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon... Alors je ne peux rien te promettre.

Dans ce cas, cesse de parler, ordonna-t-elle en souriant.

Mais c'est toi qui...

_ Elle l'obligea à se taire en capturant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Puis, elle se débarrassa elle-même de sa chemise noir pour laisser apparaître son soutien gorge noir, orné de dentelle blanche. A cette vue, Mustang esquissa un sourire, elle connaissait certainement sa faiblesse pour les sous-vêtements de ce style. Il s'interrompit un instant pour attendre une autorisation venant de sa compagne qui comprit et, en souriant, elle prit l'une des mains de son supérieur qu'elle posa sur sa poitrine._

Alors, comme cela vous êtes timide, monsieur Mustang ? S'amusa la jolie blonde.

Pas du tout mais c'est que j'ai énormément de respect pour vous et je ne veux pas faire des choses dont vous n'avait pas envie, répondit-il en haletant légèrement.

_ Elle fut agréablement surprise de cette réponse et, pour le remercier, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne pour l'obliger à la bouger. Puis, naturellement, ils continuèrent de se déshabiller jusqu'à être dans le plus simple appareil. Lorsque la jeune femme baissa le regard, elle rougit violemment, surprise de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son futur époux. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle le guide jusque le lit en lui tendant une main. Troublée, elle ne comprit pas le sens de ce geste, poussant son vis à vis à ouvrir la bouche :_

Excuse-moi mais je suis incapable de voir où je mets les pieds alors je préfère que tu m'amènes dans la chambre, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Mince ! Quelle idiote, se gifla-t-elle mentalement.

Désolée, j'avais omis ce détail, dit-elle en capturant sa main dans la sienne.

_ Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et, une fois dans la pièce tant convoitée, ils s'abandonnèrent aux plaisirs de la chair. _

_ Après plus de quatre heures, ils finirent par s'endormir, un large sourire sur leur visage. _

_ Lorsque le lieutenant ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait encore sur un petit nuage. Comme sa réputation l'indiquait, son supérieur était un homme fantastique au lit._

Ce n'est pas pour rien que on l'a surnommé l'alchimiste de flamme, se surprit-elle à penser.

_ La réalité la ramena soudainement sur terre. Elle savait que si elle voulait poursuivre sa relation avec lui, elle devrait quitter son poste, elle ne serait plus sa secrétaire personnelle et donc ils ne se verraient que le matin et le soir. Elle soupira de frustration et serra les poings sur les draps. Sentant les couvertures bouger, elle tourna ensuite la tête vers son partenaire qui, lentement, souleva les paupières. Il remarqua immédiatement que sa compagne était perturbée, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et l'interrogea du regard. Elle souffla de nouveau avant de prendre la parole :_

Il va falloir que je te donne ma démission pour que l'on puisse poursuivre notre relation. On se verra moins souvent et c'est cela que je vais regretter le plus et aussi le fait que je ne pourrai plus te menacer de mes petits joujoux, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Ca va me manquer aussi mais... Attends ! S'exclama-t-il, tout à coup. Je sais ce que je peux faire et tu n'auras pas besoin de quitter ton poste. Je suis idiot, je n'y avais même pas pensé auparavant ! On va pouvoir rester ensembles au bureau, je t'en fais la promesse !

_ Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais elle lui faisait confiance. _


	8. Bouleversements Partie III

**_CHAPITRE HUIT_**

**Bouleversements (Partie III)**

**_Riza se redressa sur un coude tout en continuant dobserver son compagnon qui semblait rflchir. Elle se demandait comment il allait pouvoir convaincre les membres du conseil de larme accepter sa relation avec elle. Soudain, il esquissa un sourire avant de prendre la parole :_**

**Seulement, pour que le plan se droule comme prvu, il va falloir que notre amour reste cach un moment, tout du moins, dit-il en plaant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. **

**Quest-ce que tu veux dire ? Roy, quelle ide as-tu derrire la tte ? Demanda-t-elle, lgrement inquite.**

**Eh bien, si aucun problme de dernire minute ne se pose, je devrai devenir le nouveau Fhrer, comme tu le sais. Dans ce cas, jaurai accs lensemble des rglements et donc je pourrais facilement demander ce que lon retire cette loi qui interdit les relations entre soldats, tu me suis ? **

**Mais enfin Que va en penser lassemble ? Tu crois rellement quils laccepteront ? **

**Je sais que ces personnes ont une norme influence mais ils ne peuvent pas dsobir un ordre du dirigeant de ce pays, lui assura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.**

**Honntement, jai peur, Roy. Je redoute leurs ventuels prjugs mais aussi la raction de tes subordonns tels que Fuery, Falman, Breda et mme Havoc ! Murmura-t-elle en passant nerveusement ses doigts sur le torse muscl de son futur mari.**

**Je ne mattendais pas ce que cette dcision te mette dans un tat pareil ! Pourtant, dhabitude, rien ne teffraies et l, tu paniques pour trs peu. Es-tu certaine de vouloir mpouser ? **

**Bien sr ! Sexclama-t-elle en le griffant au passa ge. Mince ! Excuse-moi.**

**Ce nest pas grave, ctait involontaire. Alors, tu es daccord pour que japplique ma stratgie ? **

**Oui. Tout ce que je veux, cest que tu sois prs de moi autant que possible. Durant toutes ces annes, il tait rare que nous soyons spars, hormis pour la nuit et donc sil refuse ta demande Je devrai rellement quitter mon poste, conclut-elle.**

**Ne ten fais pas. Je mettrai tout en uvre pour que cela narrive pas et tu me connais, je respecte toujours mes promesses.**

**Cest faux, Monsieur Mustang. Dois-je vous rappeler ce jour o nous tions dans les gouts en train de combattre Envy ? Par le pass, vous avez promis, qui plus est mon pre, de ne pas me faire souffrir et**

**_Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que le beau brun lembrassait amoureusement. Ce moment, il lavait oubli tellement la douleur avait t insupportable, au niveau de son cur. La jolie blonde sourit contre ses lvres, ravie que son petit mange ait march et quil lui avait donn ce baiser pour la faire taire. Aprs quelques secondes, il sloigna lgrement tout en attendant un geste de la part de sa compagne qui, rougissant en repensant aux vnements de la veille, lcha en vitant de bafouiller :_**

**Hum Je ne me lasserai jamais de cela et, concernant la nuit dernire, tu nas pas failli ta rputation !**

**_Il fallut un petit moment avant que lalchimiste de flamme ne comprenne les paroles de la jeune femme qui se mordait dsormais la lvre infrieure. Tout coup, il sadressa sa subordonne sur un ton taquin._**

**Souhaites-tu que nous recommencions ? Et peut-tre que tu ne pourras galement plus ten passer ? **

**Montre-moi comment tu comptes ty prendre pour me rendre addictive, lencouragea-t-elle en utilisant une voix extrmement sensuelle. **

**A vos ordres, Lieutenant, ria-il en prenant de nouveau possession de sa bouche. **

**_Et cest encore une fois que son surnom le dcrivait parfaitement, au sens propre comme au figur. _**

**_Du ct des jeunes Elric et Rockbell, ils se regardrent avant de pousser un gros soupir. Ils navaient pas pu dormir beaucoup suite au bruit incessant quavaient fait leurs voisins qui ntaient autres que le couple de militaires. _**

**Et cest reparti pour un tour, souffla Edward. Nanmoins, je ne savais pas que Hawkeye tait si bruyante.**

**Cest probablement cause du dsir profond qui na pas pu tre exprim avant ? Tu sais, Ed, ils se connaissent depuis lge de seize ans et sils sont tombs amoureux ce moment-l, ils ont pas mal dannes rattraper, lui expliqua la mcanicienne.**

**Tu veux dire que durant tout ce temps, ils se sont tourns autour sans jamais Enfin, tu vois quoi, commena-t-il, les joues roses. **

**Tu oublies quils nen ont pas le droit cause des stricts rglements de larme qui disent que les relations entre soldats sont formellement interdites. **

**Je vois Toutefois, ils auraient trs bien pu vivre leur histoire en restant discrets, tu nes pas de mon avis ? **

**Nous navons pas le droit de les juger car cest aussi ce qui nous est arrivs mme si, contrairement eux, les lois ne nous linterdisaient pas, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. A croire que nous sommes trop btes, Riza et moi, attendre des imbciles tels que Roy et toi.**

**Quoi ? Sexclama lancien alchimiste. Ne me mets pas dans le mme sac que lui, nous sommes trs diffrents lun de lautre.**

**Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas daccord avec toi, concernant les femmes vous tes des idiots. Mustang lui sest jou de pas mal de filles alors que la femme de sa vie tait juste sous ses yeux alors que toi Tu nas mme pas t capable de te dclarer avant alors que, nous aussi, nous nous connaissons depuis le berceau ! Dclara-t-elle en expirant longuement.**

**Je Rah, trs bien, tu as raison ! Nous sommes des Crtins, russit-il articuler. Bon, ce nest pas tout mais, nous avons du pain sur la planche. Pendant que tu vas chez madame Hughes, je vais aller au QG pour demander ma dmission, maintenant que je nai plus de pouvoirs, il ny a plus aucune utilit ce que je reste un alchimiste dEtat. **

**Ed, je croyais que tu avais accept de former les nouvelles recrues de larme ? Sinon, pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ?**

**Oui, je vais simplement moccuper des novices mais je ne ferai plus parti des militaires donc je dois leur rendre ma montre, la seule preuve que je les ai servi pour rendre le monde meilleur. **

**Entendu. Mais tu sais, avant de partir, jaimerai que tu me montres quel point je vais te manquer, en entendant tout ce vacarme ct, jai bien envie ce que nous nous fassions plaisir. Approche, linvita-t-elle faire.**

**_Alors quil sapprochait delle en marchant quatre pattes sur leur grand lit, elle passa un bras autour des hanches du jeune homme qui se positionna au-dessus delle. Le couple ne tarda pas sunir dans la chaleur de la matine. _**

**_Alphonse rveilla sa compagne avec une extrme dlicatesse. La brunette esquissa un large sourire en ouvrant les yeux, poussant le cadet des frres Elric faire la mme chose. Il caressa la joue de la princesse, stant redress sur un coude au pralable. Cependant, Mei se reprit soudainement et prit la parole :_**

**Alphonse, pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas annonc la nouvelle hier ? Questionna-t-elle en posant une main sur lavant-bras de son compagnon.**

**Jai voulu laisser le temps Edward de digrer le fait que nous soyons ensembles. Tu as vu comment il a ragi ? Je ne veux pas lui dire tout dun seul coup. Mais je te promets de lui en parler en fin de semaine mais je veux que nous soyons entre frres, histoire quil ne ragisse pas comme la dernire fois, comme un imbcile, cela ne te drange pas ?**

**Pas du tout. Et sil naccepte pas notre dcision, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.**

**Alors nous le ferons quand mme, peu importe que lon ait sa bndiction ou non, nous nous marierons, ma chrie. **

**_Pour appuyer ses paroles, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la porta ses lvres, pouvant ainsi embrasser ses doigts, un par un avec une douceur infinie. Toutefois, il sattarda sur son annulaire o une bague de fianailles y brillait._**


End file.
